


En mis paréntesis

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dice casa como si fuera un eufemismo, probablemente lo sea. Especialmente después de un funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En mis paréntesis

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de Batman Inc #08. Realmente esto iba a ser otra cosa completamente distinta y luego se me fue un poco y eso.

Tim está sentado en su cama. 

Debería extrañarle más de lo que lo hace, lo cual dice mucho de estos últimos años. Kon entra a través de la ventana, Martha ya está dormida y él no debería estar fuera. Se quita las botas sin aterrizar, retorciéndose en el aire y sin darle la satisfacción de la sorpresa a su compañía.

—¿No te pilla esto un poco lejos de Gotham?

Los labios de Tim se estiran en una sonrisa, parece que le va a romper la piel. 

—Me he escapado unas horas —dice, y Kon frunce el ceño. 

Tira la cazadora encima de la mesa y se planta en la cama en dos zancadas. El rostro de Tim no da más información, aparte de las ojeras que tiene desde hace semanas, una sonrisa que nunca es de verdad. Kon se las sabe, se las ha aprendido todas y cada una. 

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Se sienta y Tim se aparta unos centímetros en la colcha. Aún lleva puesto el traje, aunque la espantosa capucha está arrugada a su espalda. Tim no hace nada de manera aleatoria, si quiere que le vea el rostro, quiere que le vea el rostro. Si finge la sonrisa, tiene que saber que Kon puede diseccionarla. Agacha la cabeza y retira hilillos inexistentes de la colcha, Kon le agarra del brazo. 

—Tim.

No le hace reaccionar en el momento. Respira hondo y sacude la cabeza, todo el pelo le va a la frente, sobre los ojos. Se lo aparta con los dedos trémulos. 

—Necesitaba salir de Gotham un rato, el ambiente está algo enrarecido en casa. 

Dice casa como si fuera un eufemismo, probablemente lo sea. Especialmente después de un funeral. 

—Necesitaba salir y hablar con alguien —admite. 

Nunca hablaron de Damian entre ellos. Era el sustituto, a ojos de Tim. Kon no estuvo allí para verlo, pero está aquí para ver el destrozo posterior. 

—Tiene que ser impresionante para que tú quieras hablar.

Tim pone los ojos en blanco, se cruza de piernas sobre la cama. Sus botas están cuidadosamente colocadas a los pies de la mesilla, la capa se arruga alrededor de su cintura. 

—Hace semanas que Bruce no sale de la Cueva, y Dick... —sacude la cabeza, continúa evitando la mirada de Kon y cruje los nudillos—. Dick no gestiona bien las pérdidas. 

Su tono de voz no varía. Es antinatural, frío. Todo Tim es hermético de una manera que pocas personas pueden entender. Él no está seguro de ser una de ellas, pero la práctica da facilidad, sabe leer entre líneas de expresión y palabras antisépticas, toda la culpabilidad subyacente. 

—Puedes quedarte —le apoya una mano en el hombro y Tim arquea el cuello, se tensa como si esperase un golpe. Kon lo ignora, se humedece los labios—. Puedes incluso llamar la próxima vez, en lugar de esconderte durante semanas. 

No quiere dejarlo escapar así, como si fuera un reproche, pero Tim no parece darse cuenta y se frota el rostro con la palma de la mano. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo necesitaba algo de espacio. _Necesito_ algo de espacio.  
—Bueno, en Smallville hay mucho de eso. 

Le arranca una risa grave, apenas sale de su garganta. No le llega a la mirada, y Kon le atrae contra sí. Es como abrazarse a una pared de hielo, no hay reacción evidente, hasta que hay algo que hace _clic_ dentro de Tim, que se agarra a la camiseta de Kon cuando esconde el rostro en su cuello. Espacio es lo último que parece buscar. Una vez se derriba esa primera pared, y Kon ha echado muchas abajo a base de patadas, Tim es tan sólo un crío hambriento de contacto. Del de pocas personas, de las que se lo merecen. Kon quiere pensar que ha entrado en esa definición, se ha colado en la pequeña burbuja que es Tim Drake. 

Cuando se separan Tim continúa sin mirarle y Kon no le quita la mano del cuello. 

—Si quieres hablar —murmura.   
—No, en realidad no. 

No le mira a la cara, pero estudia sus labios con detenimiento. Kon le aprisiona de nuevo con el brazo, le da un beso sonoro en la sién que consigue que Tim salga de su trance. Sabe lo que Tim quiere, y sería tremendamente fácil agarrarle del mentón y dárselo. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que se ha preguntado por las posibilidades, especialmente desde su vuelta. Que se ha puesto en perspectiva a él mismo, a los dedos larguísimos de Tim, las sonrisas que se conoce y las que no, cada manera de echar abajo sus defensas. Pero ninguna es así, no con estas circunstancias. 

—Te presto algo de ropa —murmura aún contra su sién, respira en su pelo. 

Espera que Tim lo entienda, y que haya tiempo para el resto.


End file.
